pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spaggage
How does one lurk around here while still waking as little attention as you do? Also, your name reminds me of some useless spaghetti variant, which probably should be well'd and deleted. --''Chaos'' -- 23:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I'm just a boring person! Also, I'm sure you've made a spaghetti comment about my username before lol. Cheers for the archive btw. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too, but this time it was more witty! ::All that crap from '08 was just in the way, and saying something on a clean page is probably the best way to put emphasis on something. ::And well, since you haven't drawn enough community attention by doing all kinds of epic things, stirring up drama, circlejerking, or even having a custom signature to recognize, none will ever remember you. I mean really, every time I see your name I try to remember who you are. --''Chaos -- 23:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::True, I'll give you that haha. Emphasis on what exactly? =/ :::I dunno, I guess I just like to observe all the drama and stuff. I have nothing to contribute to it all anyways so. I'll admit that my sig is boring yes, but it is actually custom! I reckon people must have some idea of who I am since I don't get whoru'ed and the like. I don't mind to be fair. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::You just don't hang around in the places where people will whoru you. ::::Also, emphasis on everything. If you really want to flame someone, archive the page for him and put the massive wall of text (or blunt gtfo) first thing on the page. --''Chaos -- 23:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I generally don't hang around anywhere really. I was actually quite surprised when I looked up my contribs and found I had more on userspace than buildspace. I have nothing I want to emphasise. Sure there are some real dumbasses on here but I'll leave it to the rest of you to call them retarded whilst I lurk and laugh. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That works. I know you don't :< That's why I never will remember who spaghetti is. ::::::Also, make a spaghetti sig, it will be awesome! --''Chaos -- 07:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::A spaghetti sig eh? Maybe if I can be arsed. I'm pretty bad at wiki coding and stuff to so =/ Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 13:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'll see if I can bother myself, it could be rather amusinggggg. --''Chaos -- 13:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) http://www.robtousain.nl/pictures/spaghetti.jpg http://stillfootball.files.wordpress.com/2008/07/flying_spaghetti_monster_2.jpg http://www.justhungry.com/files/images/spaghetti-surface-1.jpg. Now for a dark-yellowish sig. --''Chaos'' -- 13:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want to upload some pic for a testing sig, but it's possible. Also, do you have Segoe Script on your computer? -- Spaghatti -- 14:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Then, you should have your userpage deleted, while still linking to it, and then you are one of the cool kids ;o --''Chaos'' -- 14:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can't imagine that a pic of spaghetti would look remotely like it at 19px. I think I may make a TF2 themed sig at some point. I appreciate the effort though! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 03:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I too figured it won't work at 19px, though it re-sizes somewhat smartly. --''Chaos? -- 05:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Build:A/W_Soldier's_Stance_Sin Stop being retarded. There's no possible reason to give a trash vote to that build. ··· Danny So Cute 04:21, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :Upped into Good. Happy? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 11:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::c. '···''' Danny So Cute 19:56, 13 March 2010 (UTC) http://www.guildwars.com/warinkryta/ Interesting/fun? Worth reinstalling GW for? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 15:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) FOWSC triple Sin hey thanks for moving and fixing that i was trying to figure it out. Elewood 19:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Sign your comments with ~~~~ or use the signature button at the top. Also, read the link I posted on your talkpage. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 19:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey random question how can my friends on GW that have pvx accounts rate it when they try it says something about autoconfirmed users Elewood 19:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's to do with verifying your PvX account with your email. You also need to have made a certain number of contributions to site to be able to rate builds. Also, intend with: using one more than the person you are replying to. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 19:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) "Also, intend with: using one more than the person you are replying to." do you mind explaining that it makes no sense as a sentence Elewood 19:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Basically, when you click edit, you'll see that I've put a colon before I've started writing my reply. When you reply to me, you should put two colons before you start your reply. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Now hes going to use 2 every time you say something, no matter how long the convo is ;o --Steamy..x 20:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, I think I'll just link him to Chaos's indenting guide. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Indenting, should make some sense to you. --''Chaos? -- 11:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Linked him it already on his talkpage =P Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 11:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't have the slightest idea of what talk we are on. Just read -> comment -> wat. --''Chaos? -- 14:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sayonara Also, thug aim.